Alagremm
This article is about the Daily Peon character. For Alagremm, the Hive Workshop user, see Alagremm (User) Alagremm is the creator of the SHOOP DA WHOOP and the Keeper of Secrets... (you know what i mean)(HE MEANS ASS RAPE) As master of lore, Toilets and Gayness he was very gay, but his greatest power was ability to SHOOP DA WHOOP and speak. He was married to Mrs.Pacman and had a daughter named Fred. He fought to his death with the forces of My little Ponies. Biography It is believed that Alagremm was born on an island in an island of an island. However, due to complications, his mother, Mrs.SHOOOOOOP died. He was adopted by another Draenei ***** along with his brother. When DDDDraenor was shattered by the opening of Ner'zhul's dimensional gates, Alagremm mysteriously ate cheesecOOOOke and smoked a cigar. He reappeared twenty years later in Candyland, on a small penis (ironically it was Chr2's) near the SHOOOOP DA WHOOPIN Sea, closed off from the rest of the world by mountains. He slowly explored the land and found out that there were various ruins of a race known as Tinkiwinkis and that the land has now been populated by MMMMagical flying bananas, the arch enemies of the underwater soda bottles. He decided to gain trust to the local Derp by bringing him an ancient FFFred he saw in one of the underground ruins. When he returned for his quest, he FIREDDDD HIS LAAZZOOOORRRR. Soon he has created hot springs in Royal Gardens and cleaned himself of fetid dusts to see that he is pure as always. But soon Assfucker who had offended Empress ILIKEZTOEATZCHEEZBURGERZ he ran away with money and criminals and then was pimped out by a group of black criminals inbathroom sstalll, so Alagremm convinced by the price of own land, decided to go and catch him. However soon Your Moma accidently summoned Justin Bieber and so the Justin War began. Alagremm has succeded to gather a force and defeat Justin BY FIRIN HIS LAZOR, but the capital was destroyed by his horrible singing. Alagremm got northern shoop da woops and many islands of island in an island he had conquered. He also met a great new ally, a Communist mage named Amin rekibi a la ranjid des schmarka Ililja om jon du eonz du starckst. Amin rekibi a la ranjid des schmarka Ililja om jon du eonz du starcks was now and forever an ally of Alagremm. All was peaceful until one day for some strange reason the Flying Bananas declared a war on his knight's ass. Alagremm quickly rallied up a force of Shoop da whoops and Beer hats, as well as furries (This pleases him). Soon he summoned draenei on a small island from Outland and created a flying city known as Hallelujah Islands. So the Triumvirate was created. Lots of strange new forces came to fight in the War, but the Triumvirate never fought Magical flying bananas in it. So Alagremm has written a treaty with Magical flying bananas to preserve peace. With the Burning Legion's and Scourge's attack Alagremm understood that it was no longer peaceful in Azeroth, so from the pieces of Draenor he forged a new world using creatures of the Nether - Draenosh, Heart of Exile. To there he has brought many people who sought refuge. During that time Alagremm became extremely powerful. During the War with the CheeseKing, Alagremm sent his fleet to drown. In the end, when after Arthas' defeat the leaders were sharing the lands and artifacts of the Scourge, Alagremm took Lich King's armor and Helm of Dominion to get Ner'zhul, who he knew was still inside. Soon Ner'zhul was awakened and cleansed of evil, but decided to go in hibernation to not cause any more evil. Alagremm has saved Trolman from illusionary heaven, using his and Draenosh's powers to fight Jesus Trol. Then he had returned to the Island for a short period of time. However due to problems in the CHEESEKING, between the Takakenjar Forces and TlenoTech, Alagremm had to quickly done a shoop da whoop to kill of the flying toilet that was protecting the rabbits of doom. However the conflict has been stopped, after great pressure from Alagremm, but the hate still remains. Recently began the Great Patriotic War of Triumvirate, once the forces of Chaos invaded Draenosh through the Twilight Portal, lead by the infamous Lady Shadow, after kidnapping Ner'zhul. Alagremm has since been on the frontlines with the Silver Army fighting the enemies, leading the war against Chaos. Azeroth When Alagremm appeared in Azeroth he soon met justin bieber where he murdered him and then later justin bieber was then ressurected, 20 years have passed since Draenor was destroyed. He appeared in a small penisula near the sea, closed from the world by mountains, looking like a lost one. He slowly explored the land and found out that there were various ruins of a race known as dwarves and that the land has now been populated by humans, the arch enemies of orcs. He decided to gain trust to the local ruler by bringing him an ancient book he saw in one of the underground ruins. When he returned for his quest he became knighted. Soon he has created hot springs in Royal Gardens and cleaned himself of fetid dusts to see that he is pure as always. But soon Tleno who had offended Empress bitch ran away with money and criminals, so Alagremm convinced by the price of own land, decided to go and catch him. However soon Tleno accidently summoned Richard the Warlock and so the Fwoosh War began. Alagremm has succeded to gather a force and defeat Richard, but the capital was destroyed. Alagremm got northern lands and many islands he had conquered. He also met a great new ally, human mage named Med'al. Tleno was now and forever an ally of Alagremm. Creation of Triumvirate All was peaceful until one day for some strange reason Trolman decalred a war on his knight. Alagremm quickly rallied up a force of humans and high elves, as well as furbolgs. Soon he summoned draenei on a small island from Outland and created a flying city known as Hallelujah Islands. So the Triumvirate was created. Lots of strange new forces came to fight in the War, but the Triumvirate never fought Trolman in it. So Alagremm has written a treaty with Trolman to preserve peace. Forging of Draenosh With the Burning Legion's and Scourge's attack Alagremm understood that it is no longer peaceful in Azeroth, so from the pieces of Draenor he forged a new world using creatures of the Nether - Draenosh, Heart of Exile. To there he has brought many people who sought refuge. During that time Alagremm became extremely powerful. Fall of the CheeseKing SHOOP DA WHOOP, done. Today: HE IS FIRIN HIS LAZOR Trivia *Alagremm's daughter, Calliope, is betrothed to Ronnie the bastard who fucks my wife!, the son of Trolman the drunken man that keeps raping himself. *The Shield of SHOOPDAWHOOP!, which Alagremm wields, is gay to the shield belonging to Trolman The drunken man. *Alagremm's various powers all stem from different roots, including shamanism, arcany, Hentai, porn, orgasams, masturbation and light. *Alagremm is obviousry named after the user Gayman!. *He also is one of the more better people, for being lazy. *He also likes Dranei women and has wet dreams about them hell who wouldn't after seeing this picture? Category:Major Daily Peon Characters Category:Triumvirate